Nossas Memórias
by rawshock
Summary: Ashley Boyd é uma simples garota de Storybrooke. Vive com seu pai e com sua madrasta, que não a suporta, além de suas duas meias-irmãs. Ruby, sua melhor amiga, é extrovertida e atrevida. Vive com sua amada avó em Storybrooke. O que acontece quando ambas encontram alguém para amar?
1. Ashley

Sabe quando você acorda com a sensação de que algo bom vai acontecer hoje? Então, isso nunca acontece comigo. Talvez por que eu sempre fui muito azarada ou desajeitada. Na verdade, é por que minha vida é uma merda mesmo. Eu vivia feliz, sozinha com o meu amado pai. Até ele conhecer aquela mulher nojenta que hoje é sua esposa. E, no pacote, vieram as duas filhas dela, nojentas como a mãe.

Ah, me desculpe. Vou me apresentar. Meu nome é Ashley Boyd e tenho 19 anos. Minha mãe escolheu meu nome. Ela faleceu no dia do meu nascimento, mas sempre quis ter uma filha chamada Ashley. Em sua homenagem, meu pai, Christopher, me nomeou assim. Ele sempre diz que eu sou parecida com ela: mesmos cabelos louros, mesmos olhos azuis e mesma visão de mundo. Queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo.

Mas enfim. Vou contar a história. Como eu havia dito (eu acho), hoje eu acordei com um horrível pressentimento. Sei lá, era como se eu soubesse que minha vida pioraria dali em diante, se é que isso era possível.

Eu vivo em uma casa simples no interior da cidade de Storybrooke. Meu pai é auxiliar de xerife. Esse foi o meu primeiro dia na faculdade de Enfermagem. Enfermagem é a única coisa planejada para o meu futuro. Não tenho namorado, embora minha amiga Ruby sempre me incentive a flertar com os rapazes. Mas ela tem mais facilidade nisso do que eu. Também não escolhi ainda o nome dos meus filhos e nem planejei quantos quero ter.

Então. Quando acordei, fiquei um tempo parada na cama, com preguiça de me levantar. Sabia que precisava ir à faculdade, mas não estava com muita disposição. Olhei para o relógio ao meu lado. Eram 7:23 h. "Ainda tenho sete minutos" pensei. Ao final desses sete minutos, o relógio despertou, anunciando minha hora de despertar.

Eu levantei rapidamente. Ainda estava com sono, mas precisava sair da cama de qualquer jeito. Não me leve a mal, eu não sou uma garota preguiçosa. Não o tempo todo. Na verdade, eu tenho disposição para fazer mil coisas. Se fosse preciso, é claro.

Ao sair do quarto e descer a escada, encontrei Margaret, minha madrasta. Sinceramente, eu não gosto nem um pouco dela. Ela está sempre reclamando, manipulando meu pai e sempre me trata mal. Claro, quando meu pai não está por perto. Ela tiraria comida do meu prato se as filhas dela pedissem.

Quando cheguei mais ao fim da escada, disse:

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, docinho – obviamente, eu estranhei essas palavras. Mas depois de um tempo refletindo nelas, concluí que meu pai ainda não havia saído. Decidi aproveitar esse momento de paz.

Tomei café da manhã com uma estranha serenidade. Nem mesmo minhas meias-irmãs, Emily e Shannon, me perturbaram. Todos sentados à mesa, comportados, como se fôssemos uma família feliz. Se a Ruby visse essa cena, ela com certeza morreria de rir. Por volta de 7:50 h, meu pai saiu para o trabalho, e a guerra pôde finalmente começar.

Quando fui para o meu quarto, lá estava Shannon, revirando meu guarda-roupa.

- O que você está fazendo? – eu perguntei, irritada.

- Estou procurando a roupa que eu vou pra festa de hoje à noite – o modo que ela usou aquelas palavras me deixou mais irritada ainda.

- Você não tem suas próprias roupas?

- Você não tem nada pra fazer?

Mesmo contrariada, decidi ignorar. Já estava na hora de eu começar a me arrumar.

-x-

Ruby me esperava na porta de casa. Fiquei feliz ao vê-la. Honestamente, eu gosto mais da Ruby do que minha madrasta ou minhas meias-irmãs. A Ruby me entende, me conhece. Ela é minha melhor amiga desde a 5ª série. Nós sempre fomos muito unidas, e somos até hoje. Claro, ela é muito diferente de mim: ela é mais extrovertida e animada. Mas nada disso impede nossa amizade. Eu a adoro.

Nós entramos em seu carro e iniciamos nossa viagem.

- E então – disse Ruby. – Como vão as megeras?

- Vão bem – eu disse, rindo. – Melhor do que eu gostaria – Ruby também riu.

- Não se preocupe amiga. Um dia elas vão se cansar de infernizar a sua vida e a do seu pai e vão se mandar dali.

- Eu espero – eu estava realmente esperançosa que isso acontecesse. Nós conversamos por um tempo sobre outras coisas, até que Ruby puxou outro assunto.

- Você ficou sabendo da festa que vai ter hoje à noite?

- Minha "irmã" me contou. Quem vai ser o anfitrião?

- Se lembra da Claire? – ela perguntou. Pensei um pouquinho, até que disse:

- Aquela nadadora?

- Essa mesma – Ruby continuou. – O que acha de irmos?

- Ah, não sei! – eu disse, desanimada. – A Shannon vai estar lá e eu não estou no humor para ser perturbada por ela.

- Ah, vamos! Vai ser legal, eu prometo.

Ruby ficou um bom tempo tentando me convencer. Funcionou. Agora eu tenho que ir numa festa. E pior: com minha meia-irmã. Foi aí que eu realmente achei que meu dia iria ser péssimo.

-x-

Ao chegar à sala, sentei numa cadeira que ficava bem no meio. A Ruby ia começar a faculdade de Medicina Veterinária. Estava sozinha nessa, mas não me importava. Enfermagem era o que eu realmente queria fazer.

Algum tempo depois, alguém se sentou do meu lado. Eu estranhei, pois várias cadeiras estavam vazias. Olhei para o lado. O que vi me encantou. Um garoto lindo, com cabelos louros e olhos cinzentos. Fiquei hipnotizada pelos seus olhos. Ele estava me olhando também.

- Oi – ele disse. Acordei do meu transe. – Meu nome é Sean – ele estendeu a mão. Eu sorri e a apertei.

- Ashley – eu disse. Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Que nome lindo – ele era muito simpático.

- Obrigada – eu disse, acanhada. Talvez meu dia não seja tão ruim assim.


	2. Sean

Durante toda a aula, eu não consegui tirar meus olhos dela. Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas o jeito de Ashley me atraiu. Sem contar que ela é uma gata. Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu corpo… tudo nela era lindo. Ela é bem graciosa, o que eu admiro muito.

É estranho eu estar atraído por uma garota assim. Geralmente, as garotas com quem fico são bem mais patricinhas ou travessas. Algumas fazem reais loucuras. Mas com Ashley é diferente. Eu não me encantei apenas por sua beleza ou por algum tipo de comportamento ousado. Eu me encantei justamente por ela ser diferente de todas as garotas que conheci.

Meu nome é Sean Herman e tenho 20 anos. Moro com meu pai, Mitchell, em Storybrooke. Minha mãe havia morrido quando eu ainda era bem novo. Não tenho lembranças dela. Meu pai sempre diz que ela era a mulher mais encantadora da cidade. Pelas fotos antigas que ele guarda, eu posso realmente dizer que minha mãe era linda.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. Quando terminou a aula, aproveitei a chance para falar com Ashley. Como não queria ser agressivo demais, decidi puxar um assunto que ela talvez se interessasse.

- E então. Você ficou sabendo da festa que vai ter hoje à noite?

- Sim – ela disse, rindo. Achei seu sorriso muito lindo.

- Você vai?

- Sim. E você?

- Também – eu disse. Parti para o ataque. – Tem companhia?

- Na verdade, sim – fiquei envergonhado naquele momento. Comecei a pensar que ela tinha um namorado e que não tinha gostado de mim da maneira que eu queria. Até que ela explicou. – Eu vou com a minha amiga Ruby.

Eu sorri alegremente. Aquele seria o momento perfeito. Ela estaria sozinha com a amiga dela que provavelmente a convenceria a me dar uma chance. O que permitiria que nós nos conhecêssemos.

- Ah, que ótimo – eu disse, ainda sorrindo. Ela sorriu para mim também. – Então te encontrarei lá?

- Espero que sim – eu ganhei o dia com aquelas palavras. "Então ela quer mesmo me ver de novo…" pensei.

- Ashley – uma voz a chamou, vinda da porta da sala. Ambos olhamos para essa direção. Havia uma garota alta, bonita, de cabelos castanhos escuros com mechas vermelhas. Ela vestia uma blusa com um decote imenso e uma calça super apertada.

"Será que essa é a Ruby?" me perguntei. Achei muito estranha a ideia de que Ashley, toda delicada e inibida, pudesse ser amiga de uma garota como aquela.

A garota nos observou por um tempo e depois, percebendo tudo, disse:

- Ah, me desculpe. Não sabia que você estava ocupada.

- Não – disse Ashley –, está tudo bem. Sean, esta é Ruby – fiquei assustado. Aquela era mesmo Ruby. – Ruby, este é Sean.

Nos aproximamos e apertamos nossas mãos.

- Muito prazer – ela disse, sorrindo. Seus lábios estavam exageradamente pintados de batom vermelho.

- Igualmente – eu disse. Percebi que era minha hora de ir. – Então, vejo vocês na festa.

- Tchau – disse Ashley, acenando. Acenei de volta. As duas ficaram paradas ali, enquanto eu andava em direção à porta.

-x-

Ao chegar à metade do caminho para o portão de saída, encontrei meu amigo Scott, conversando com uns garotos. Ao chegar nele, encostei minha mão em seu ombro e o chamei. Ele se virou.

- Oi Sean – apertamos as mãos.

Assim como eu, Ritchie tem 20 anos. Ele estava iniciando a faculdade de Letras - Francês. Ele tem cabelos castanhos, curtos e encaracolados, que lembram o de um mauricinho. Ele usa roupas bem desse estilo também: coletes, sapatos sociais, camisas de grife e coisas assim. Ele tem uma namorada, Amy. Ela mora numa das regiões mais isoladas da cidade, porém numa das maiores casas, junto com sua mãe adotiva. Ela possui longos cabelos louros, geralmente unidos numa enorme trança. Ela é bem tímida e cautelosa, do tipo que toda mãe gostaria de ter como nora.

Ritchie e eu fomos andando lentamente em direção à saída.

- E então – ele disse –, como é Enfermagem?

- É legal – eu disse, ainda pensando em Ashley. Acho que estou obcecado por ela. – E como é Letras?

- É legal também – ele disse.

Do nosso lado, vi Ashley e Ruby passarem rapidamente. Estavam conversando e rindo, ignorando minha presença. Abri um longo sorriso. Ritchie percebeu.

- Por que esse sorriso bobão na cara? – disse.

- Por nada – respondi, ainda sorrindo. Não conseguia desfazer aquele sorriso. Também não queria desfazê-lo.


End file.
